Colour of the trap
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: MODERN AU. A list of 100 short drabbles based on a list I found on the internet. There's a real plot though, I mean the drabbles are all linked.
1. 01 Introduction

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Game of Thrones and don't make or plan to do any profit of this.

* * *

1. Introduction.

Actually, Rickon had always thought the town of Westeros was a town like any other. He never saw much of the town anyway, always the same places and the same families. There was his family. His father Ned, a tall stern figure that kinda frightened him, but since he was always at his office, Rickon didn't see much of him. He knew he was proud of saying his father was a mayor, or someone important he doesn't know exactly, though. There's his mother, Catelyn, but he doesn't like her much, especially now that Bran had had his accident and that she didn't really care about him anymore, and didn't tell him any more bed stories. Brandon was two years older than he was, but he didn't like to call him so, he preferred Bran. Brandon didn't fit a 12 years old boy. He fell off his horse last year, and the horse stepped on his legs. Now he couldn't walk anymore, was homeschooled and had become the center of attention. If Rickon had been more attentive, he might have seen Bran's unhappiness but he was too stuck in his jealousy for it to be the case. Rickon believed his sister Arya took Bran's accident the worse. He was her best playmate, even though she was one year older. She didn't get well with Sansa, their other sister, who was 15. Sansa was too girlish for her tastes. Rickon liked her, though. She was always nice to him, whereas she was always annoyed with Bran and Arya. But Rickon didn't see much of her. She was always out with her best friend, Margaery, or locked in her bedroom with their brother Robb. The two were very close and Rickon might have been jealous of their bonds. He felt like he was the fifth wheel in the siblings. But his case wasn't the worst. There was Jon's case then. He was Robb's age and their half-brother, but he took the first chance he had to run away from house with his girlfriend, a fierce red-haired girl whom Rickon had not remembered the name. He was too young to understand that his mother made Jon's life here unbearable. Apart from them, he didn't know much. There was Robert, his father's best friend who drank a lot and who was married to a blond witch - she really scared Rickon. Their children were strange. Joffrey was an absolute dick, Myrcella didn't talk much except to ask Sansa about fashion or some of those girlish topics which made Arya sigh in disagreement. And Tommy preferred to remain on his own, with his imaginary friend. Rickon knew they had a cousin, Shireen, but she stayed at the hospital. He had met her when they went there for Bran, her father was an acquaintance from his father's. He also heard Sansa talk about Margaery's brother, Loras but he had never met him. That was the small world of Rickon Stark. The town of Westeros and its seven districts - the people often joked and called them "kingdoms" in reference to an old legend or something like that - and its inhabitants. He obviously knew only a small part of them but he found it was confusing enough.


	2. 02 Complicated

Word Count: 415 Words.

2. Complicated.

Everything got more complicated at one point, Sansa thought. Her life that had never been - or not often, at least - been troubled changed the day Jon came back in town. Or was it the day when this new girl arrived in school and tried to claim Sansa's throne. She had a very weird name and pale hair and a vicious brother that sticked to her like her shadow, always muttering evil rumours about everyone at school. Anyway, one day, everything became complicated.

She did not know why this girl was so after her. Sansa had not done anything wrong. She could not help it that she was beautiful and sweet and charming and that almost everyone liked her. Almost everyone, yeah. She did not get well at all with her sister, Arya, because they were too different. Sansa felt pained that her sister did not like her, but at the same time, she felt her sister could try to act more like a girl and behave more properly. Anyway, it was complicated.

Everything at home was complicated, actually. With Bran being crippled and depressed, she could not remember a day when her family had felt more joy than sadness. Her parents often fought now, about various issue. Always the same ones, though: Bran, Jon's runaway, Arya's behaviour. And everytime Rickon asked her what was happening, Sansa could not find any other word than "complicated" to describe the things going on.

As her mathematics teacher – an old friend of her mother, Petyr Baelish, that she absolutely hated – handed her her test back, graded with a B -, she sighed. She had always been the perfect student. She once more felt that things were to complicated in her life to enable her to follow now.

It was Robb who told her that Jon had come back to town, and that he was helping him to find a place and everything. Sansa felt bad for Jon, but could not understand why her brother was doing it. She stuck to what her mother had always said, that Jon was nothing more than a complication. Robb asked her to help him, because they had found a small flat for Jon. She agreed politely because she was Sansa Stark and never declined anything, she was to polite. And when she saw no trace of Ygritte, Jon's girlfriend, and asked about her, he just said that it was complicated.  
Yeah, complicated was definitely her new favourite word.


	3. 03 Making History

Word Count: 491 Words.

3. Making History

All Jamie ever wanted was to leave his mark on this world. He wanted to be remembered, his worst fear was oblivion. He was not an average person, he was extraordinary and he knew it. He came from one of the richest family in Westeros, his sister was married to the mayor, and as in every great town with a lot of wealthy families, corruption was everywhere. His family was one of those pulling the strings and ruling the town. He did not work, there was no need for him to. He just executed some "private cases" for his father – meaning killing one or two people who asked too much questions or knew too much each months. He did not mind. He even enjoyed it sometimes. He often wished the person he would have to kill was a Stark, he hated this family with their high morals and their love of honor. Honor was not how things worked, here. But it was never the case, probably because Robert had still a little control about what happened in his town, and seeing that Robert was Ned Stark long date best friend, his father would never do anything against the Starks, as long as Robert was alive.

Actually, Jamie hoped Robert would die soon. He hated the man. Mostly because he was married to his sister and did not treat her properly. Cersei deserved to be treated as a queen, she was a rough diamond that only demanded to shine. But Robert did not care about her, all he ever liked was drinking far too much and visiting these poor whores in dull motels. It was open-knowledge, everybody knew it in town and Jamie hated him for not being more secret. He knew people laughed at Cersei behind her back, for staying with him when he so publicly disgraced her.

But Jamie knew why she did so. Because of the children. Of course they were not Roberts, but they did not know it. He was sure Robert knew, however. It was not hard to figure out the truth: Joffrey and Tommen looked like mini replicas of him at the same age. That was the reason the children could not know the truth. They would not understand. But Jamie did not want the world to understand how the hell he and Cersei had started fornicating together. He just wanted her, for the rest of his days. For, they had been in love for so many years now. It had started when they were in their early twenties and they were now 42. He loved her, he knew it was wrong, but it did not feel wrong to him when he held her in his arms or when she put her lips to his. Whenever they were intertwined, nothing felt more right.

Maybe he was not going to make history this way, but as long as he had her, everything would be right.


	4. 04 Rivalry

Word Count: 387 Words.

4. Rivalry:

Since Viserys and his sister, Daenerys, had arrived to town, everybody had had their names on their lips. They had such a strange story. They were send away as babies, to escape the fire that burnt their house – an action of the Lannisters whom their father had put on a fight with. Now that they had returned, they shared a spacious flat together. People often talked about them, whereas they were together or just really close siblings. Viserys could only laugh at that idea, he could never touch his sister this way, she was not beautiful enough to him.

He had someone else in mind. She had long red hair and green eyes and a pale sweet face, her name was Sansa Stark and she looked like a princess from the old tales. Actually, she was like royalty. She was the eldest daughter of one of the richest man in town and everyone at school would follow her around, asking for her favours. It was quite funny actually. But what was even more funny to watch was how jealous her sister was. Dany wanted everything that Sansa had and especially her crown, she wanted to be the queen of the school.

Viserys encouraged this rivalry because he was amused by it and because he was vicious and enjoyed troubles, but he did mostly because it gave him more time to spy on Sansa. He had told Dany it was to help her, but the reason was that he wanted her so much he could not get her out of his mind. He was sure she had noticed his attention, but she never did anything: neither did she tell him to stop, nor did she encouraged him. She was far too polite to act this way. Dany, however, was not as gentle and often publicly confronted her about any reason she could find, saying she should be in Sansa's place, that it was not her fault she was sent away. Sansa never reacted and the rest of the school propably thought Dany was mad.

One day, as he observed their confrontation, he thought of something. Icy cold Dany with icy pale blond hair against blushing Sansa and her fire red hair. He never told Dany that but he knew that, in the end, fire always beats ice.


	5. Unbreakable

Word Count: 628 Words.

5. Unbreakable (Jon)

Jon never had it easy in his life. First, he never knew his parents. All he knew was that one day, Ned Stark brought him home as he was still a baby and told his wife Jon was his bastard son. Catelyn never liked him, she always saw that other women in him. She made his life a living hell. He never had the same privileges as the other children of the house, but Ned could not say a thing, it was too complicated, and Jon did not really mind, somehow he felt guilty for living in their house as he was not their family. The others accepted him as a brother though, or most of them did. He and Robb were inseparable, when one went somewhere, the other was always at his sides. To this day, Robb had always been his best friend and nothing could change that. Arya loved him like a brother, Robb often joked saying that Arya loved Jon more than him, and Jon was really fond of the little girl. Bran and Rickon were too little to understand why their mother did not like Jon and were friendly to him, especially when their mother was not there, but they looked at him strangely sometimes. The only issue he had was with Sansa. She believed every word her mother had said to her and behaved very coldly, though polite, with him. He wanted nothing more than to be accepted by her, but nothing he did was ever enough. Even Robb did not understand what the problem with her was.

He was 15 when he decided to runaway. Cat was being more and more unbearable and he could not stand it anymore. Plus, he had madly fallen in love with that girl he had met in town. She was red-haired – she often said that in her culture it meant she had been kissed by fire – and had a laughing face. Her name was Ygritte and she belonged to the circus that had come in town for the holidays. She told him he could start anew if he came with her, that she could teach him a few tricks and that they could do numbers together, or that he could take care of the animals. He loved how she was really much alive, whereas he seemed to be passing through existence without really doing anything. He followed her, after saying goodbyes to everyone – except Cat, Sansa and Ned, and he felt really bad about the latter – it had taken him less than two weeks to make his mind. But apart from Ygritte, he wasn't anymore accepted as he had been in his family, if it was not less. But love makes you do crazy thing, especially first love, right?

And now, here he was, back in town, in a small flat where he could barely stand without touching the deck. He had taken a job to pay the rent and was now delivering pizzas in town, to his classmates – he was a bit ashamed of his situation, having to go to school and then work when his friends went out to the movies or to parties. But he could not go back to the Starks. He would not be welcomed, not after what he did. Robb and Sansa – he was very surprised she came, but her red-hair brought painful memories back and he ignored her for the rest of the day – helped him to _ his flat. He knew it was just a matter of days until Ned heard about him but he did not fear it as much as he thought he would. After all, he had survived so many things. He was Jon Snow, he was unbreakable.


End file.
